Feuerköpfchen
by Buntstiftchen
Summary: "Feuerköpfchen!" "Potter!" "James!" "Was?" "Ich heiße James, Lily. Nicht Potter!" "Fein. Und ich heiße Evans! Nicht Schatz, nicht Lily, nicht Herzchen, nicht schöne Furie, nicht Butterblümchen, nicht Eisprinzessin und schon gar nicht Feuerköpfchen!"
1. Feuerköpfchen

**"Feuerköpfchen!"**

„Evans!"

Lily beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Hejj, Evans!"

Lily begann zu laufen.

„Evans, bleib stehen!"

Lily rannte.

„Feuerköpfchen!"

Lily stolperte über eine Teppichfalte und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Wumm.

„Endlich!", ertönte James Potters Stimme hinter ihr.

Lily rappelte sich stöhnend auf. Frustriert klopfte sie sich den Dreck vom Rock und starrte dann missmutig in James' fröhliches Gesicht.

„Was, Potter?", schnauzte sie genervt und sah ihr Gegenüber zornig an.

„Was bist du jetzt böse auf MICH?", fragte James erstaunt. „Schließlich kann ich nichts dafür, wenn du zu rennen anfängst als wäre Du weißt schon wer persönlich hinter dir her."  
>Lily sah ihn missbilligend an.<p>

„Das ist nicht lustig", belehrte sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen. „Wie hast du mich eben genannt?"  
>James begann breit zu grinsen.<p>

„Oh, das ist mein neuer Spitzname für dich, weißt du", erklärte er munter und strahlte Lily an.

„Wag es ja nicht, du Idiot. Ich bin gerade erst „Schöne Furie" losgeworden!", schnauzte diese ihn an und wandte sich demonstrativ um.

„Keine Sorge, Feuerköpfchen. So werd nur ich dich nennen!", beschwichtigte James die Rothaarige und zupfte an ihrem Pferdeschwanz.  
>Lily fuhr herum.<br>„Grrr, lass das!", blaffte sie und trat wieder auf ihn zu. „Ich warne dich, Potter!"  
>James sah sie unbeeindruckt an.<p>

„Feuerköpfchen, was stört dich denn so daran? Hach, der Name passt einfach perfekt zu dir!"

„Wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, dann kannst du was erleben, du Idiot!", schrie Lily, wandte sich schwungvoll um und marschierte Richtung Große Halle.

„Schon gut, schon gut", rief James Lily hinterher. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!" Er grinste.

„Feuerköpfchen!", fügte er schnell hinzu.

James sah noch wie Lily herumwirbelte, irgendetwas schrie und dann lag er bereits am Boden. Über und über bedeckt mit einer nach faulen Eiern stinkenden, gelben Masse. James rappelte sich auf und starrte an die Stelle, an der Lily eben noch gestanden hatte. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen.

Und das war der Tag, an dem Lily Evans den Spitznamen bekam, der die nächsten Jahre hindurch ihr ständiger Begleiter sein würde.


	2. Schöner Fuß, wenn ich das bemerken darf

**"Schöner Fuß Evans, wenn ich das bemerken darf!"**

Der Hogwartsexpress war jedes Jahr zu Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres voll besetzt.

In den Abteilen wurde gelacht und gescherzt und nicht selten drang lautes Knallen bis auf den Gang des Zuges hinaus, denn nun durften die Schüler endlich wieder zaubern. Und die Freude darüber war so groß, dass niemand ertragen konnte bis zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde damit zu warten.

Die Schüler saßen in ihren Abteilen, erzählten einander von den Urlaubserlebnissen, stopften sich mit Schokofröschen und Kürbispasteten voll und freuten sich auf das kommende Jahr in Hogwarts.

Doch dieses Jahr war etwas anders.

Etliche freie Plätze wiesen darauf hin, dass dieses Jahr eben nicht wie jedes andere war.

Besorgte Blicke und kein einziger Lacher, nur das laute Dröhnen des Zuges erfüllte die angespannte Luft.

Furchtbare Dinge waren in diesem Sommer geschehen.  
>Dinge, die die Menschen dazu veranlassten sich gegenseitig zu misstrauen und zu bespitzeln.<p>

Viele Eltern sahen Hogwarts nicht mehr als den sicheren Ort an, der es einst gewesen war und sie wollten ihre Kinder nicht mehr weggeben. Sie wollten die Familien zusammenhalten.

Die Menschen begannen langsam sich voneinander abzugrenzen. Sie vertrauten niemandem mehr.

Ja, es waren Dinge geschehen, die das Leben der Hexen und Zauberer verändert hatten.

Vor allem aber an den jungen Menschen, die in der roten Dampflock saßen war all das Grauenhafte, das Lord Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute im vergangen Sommer getan hatten nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.  
>In vielen Abteilen saßen die Schüler und tuschelten. Tuschelten leise und besorgt, tauschten Neuigkeiten aus und sogen begierig neue Informationen auf.<p>

Und als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte pressten die Kinder ihre kleinen Nasen an die Scheiben und winkten ihren Eltern mit Tränen in den Augen.

Die älteren Schüler standen dahinter und tauschten noch einen letzten besorgten Blick mit den Eltern aus, die sie in kleinen Grüppchen am Bahnhof zurückließen.  
>Dort standen sie im Regen und winkten und versuchten ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf die Gesichter ihrer Kinder zu erhaschen, nicht wissend ob sie sie je wieder sehen würden.<p>

Niemand wusste, was kommen würde.

Und als der Zug um eine Kurve fuhr war es mehrere Minuten lang still, ehe die Schüler begriffen, dass ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts angebrochen war.

Sie ließen all ihre Sorgen und Ängste am Gleis 9 ¾ zurück, zusammen mit den Eltern, die mit Tränen in den Augen und voller Sorge der roten Dampflock nachblickten und nicht wussten, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung für ihre Kinder getroffen hatten.

Doch all diese bedrückenden Gedanken wurden bald aus den Abteilen verbannt.

All das Schreckliche, mit dem sie den Sommer über konfrontiert worden waren wich einer unbändigen Freude.

Ein neues Schuljahr begann.

Ganz hinten, am Ende des Zuges war ein Abteil, in dem nur zwei Personen saßen.

Die eine Person las im Tagespropheten und warf unauffällig immer wieder einen besorgten Blick auf den Gang hinaus, während die andere belustigt ihr Gegenüber musterte und verzweifelt versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Lily!"

Erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen mit der sorgenvollen Miene und den langen roten Haaren auf und blickte verwirrt auf sein Gegenüber, das kichernd an seinen kurzen, stacheligen Haaren zupfte.

„Er sitzt vorne mit seinen Leuten. Hier hinten kommt er dich bestimmt nicht suchen!", gähnte  
>das Mädchen mit den stacheligen Haaren und streckte sich genüsslich.<p>

Dieses Argument schien Lily jedoch keineswegs zu beruhigen. Fahrig strich sie sich das Haar zurück und blickte ihre Freundin empört an.

„Ich… ich habe nicht nach…. nach ihm gesucht, Alice. Ich frage mich nur…"

Alice ging nicht darauf ein und verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Mein Gott, ich verstehe dich ja. Lily wirklich." Sie sah ihrer Freundin fest in die Augen.

„Aber versuche doch einfach mal ihn vielleicht nicht gleich anzuschreien wenn er nur in deine Richtung guckt."

Lily ließ den Tagespropheten sinken und funkelte ihre Freundin wütend an.

„Ach ja, du hast leicht reden. Dich nervt er ja nicht von morgens bis abends und dich macht er auch nicht ständig vor allen lächerlich", schnappte sie und holte tief Luft.

„Dir ruft er nicht ständig seine perversen Sprüchlein hinterher, dich blamiert er ja nicht vor der gesamten Schule". Lily pfefferte den Tagespropheten in eine Ecke des Abteils.

„Dich sieht er ja nicht ständig so an, als würde er dich im Gedanken ausziehen!" Sie blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Mir reicht es Alice!", sagte sie leise.

Alice blickte ihre Freundin stumm an.

Lily seufzte resigniert. James Potter war ein Idiot, gut aussehend und witzig und charmant ja- aber ein Idiot. Besonders wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

Lily kannte das Funkeln in James Augen: Er liebte es wenn Lily ihn anbrüllte. Dann stritt sie wenigstens mit ihm und ignorierte ihn nicht geflissentlich, wie sonst immer.

„Lily, hör mir zu", meinte Alice und lehnte sich vor.

„Ihm gefällt das. Ihm gefällt es wenn du wütend wirst, er genießt es, dich zur Weißglut zu bringen. Er genießt es."

Lily öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, aber Alice ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Nein. Hör mir zu: Je mehr du dich aufregst und ihn anschreist, desto schlimmer wird es werden. Glaub mir."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

Lilys Gedanken glitten zu den unzähligen Situationen, in denen James Potter es geschafft hatte die sonst so beherrschte und kontrollierte Lily Evans aus der Haut fahren zu lassen.  
>Da war zum Beispiel das eine Mal, als die elfjährige Lily Evans in ihrer dritten Schulwoche James Potter in Zaubertränke ihren einwandfreien Furunkeltrank über den Kopf gegossen hatte, weil er die gesamte Jahrgangsstufe dazu gebracht hatte Lily „Butterblümchen" zu nennen.<p>

Oder wie eine wutentbrannte dreizehnjährige Lily ihre Bücher verhexte, sodass sie ganze zwei Stunden hinter besagtem James Potter hergeflogen waren und ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit auf den Kopf knallten. Solange, bis eine genervte Professor McGonegall sich seiner erbarmt hatte.

Und letztes Jahr war die Sache dann endgültig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Das Ergebnis war ein glatzköpfiger James Potter gewesen. Doch sehr zu Lilys Leidwesen war er kein bisschen böse auf sie.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", meinte Lily schließlich etwas hilflos.  
>„Ihn ignorieren?"<p>

Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einfach nicht auf seine Provokationen eingehen", meinte sie schlicht. „Sei freundlich und versuche nicht aus der Haut zu fahren."

Lily schnaubte und lachte bitter auf.

„Ach ja? Das sagst du so leicht dahin. Ich kann mich im Punkt Potter einfach nicht beherrschen. Er braucht mich nur so anzusehen wie er es immer tut, da…da."

Lily schauderte beim Gedanken an das Blitzen in James Potters Augen, seinen intensiven Blick.  
>„Lily, du musst da einfach drüber stehen. Wir sind bald volljährig. Erwachsen. Und du gibst diesem Deppen eine solche Macht über dich!" sagte Alice bekümmert und lehnte sich zurück.<p>

Verdutzt blickte Lily sie an.

„Potter hat absolut, hundertprozentig, garantiert, keine Macht über mich. Das kannst du mir glauben, Alice."

Lily verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und blickte stur geradeaus. Alice seufzte.

„Ich meine damit nur, dass du Potter einfach machen lassen sollst. Dann hört er irgendwann von selber auf…"  
>„Aha, ihn machen lassen? Tolle Idee, Alice. Weißt du wo ich dann lande? In seinem Bett unter ihm und zwar schon heute Nacht!"<p>

Alice seufzte wieder.

Mit Lily über James Potter zu sprechen führte einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig. Und umgekehrt war es genauso. Wenn man in James Nähe auch nur den Namen Lily Evans erwähnte war es, als hätte ihm jemand einen Verwirrtheitszauber aufgehalst.

Eine Weile sahen die beiden Mädchen einfach aus dem Fenster.

Frustriert folgte Lily der Spur eines dicken Regentropfens, der die Scheibe hinunterlief und dabei mit mehreren Tropfen verschmolz. Bis er schließlich am unteren Ende des Fensters zu einem dünnen Rinnsal zerfloss.

Dieses Jahr würde anders werden. Das nahm sich Lily nun fest vor. Und sie würde Alice beweisen, dass James Potter kein bisschen Macht über sie hatte.

Als Lily nach einiger Zeit wieder anfing im Tagespropheten zu lesen verschwand Alice grummelnd zu ihrem Freund Frank Longbottom, mit dem sie seit Ende letzten Schuljahres zusammen war.

Lily war wütend auf sich selbst, wütend auf die ganze Welt und vor allem wütend auf James Potter. Warum nur war ausgerechnet sie sein Lieblingsopfer? Mit was hatte sie das verdient?

Sie war nie besonders freundlich zu ihm gewesen und hatte schon an ihrem zweiten Tag in Hogwarts ihren ersten Streit mit ihm gehabt. Aber aus ihr völlig unerklärlichen Gründen schien er sie trotzdem zu mögen.

Dabei hatte Lily genug andere Sorgen. Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester waren zwar Muggel, doch deswegen vor Lord Voldemort keineswegs sicher. Lilys Magen verkrampfte sich, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihre Eltern ohne Schutz zurückgelassen hatte. In einer Welt, die im Moment besonders gefährlich für Nichtzauberer war.

Beim Gedanken an ihre ältere Schwester bekam sie einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Petunia hatte wenige Tage bevor Lily für ihr letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte den Eltern ihren Verlobten vorgestellt.

Gegenüber Lily hatte sie weder die bevorstehende Hochzeit jemals erwähnt, noch, dass sie überhaupt einen Freund hatte.

Lily schluckte und beobachtete die großen Regentropfen, die die kleineren gnadenlos mit sich nach unten zogen.

Nach einiger Zeit begann sie zu gähnen und die Augen vielen ihr zu.

Als Lily die Augen aufschlug war es dunkel. Einen Moment dachte sie der Zug wäre schon in Hogwarts angekommen und beinahe wäre sie erschrocken aufgesprungen, doch dann bemerkte sie das Rauschen der Schienen und das angenehme Wackeln des Zuges.

Sie gähnte, streckte sich und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie nicht alleine im Abteil war.

Erschrocken schrie sie auf, bis sie erkannte wer da im Sessel ihr gegenüber saß und ihre Füße auf dem Schoß hatte.

„Potter!", knurrte sie zornig und riss ihre Füße zurück.

Besagter lächelte milde und meinte dann mit seiner tiefen, vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme:

„Nette Begrüßung Evans. Jetzt waren wir so lange getrennt und alles was ich von dir zu hören kriege ist ein…"

„Raus hier!", schnauzte Lily ihn wütend an.

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch, lächelte aber noch immer höflich.

„Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Kuss oder wenigstens einer kurzen Umarmung zur Feier unserer Wiedervereinigung, LILY?"

James betonte ihren Vornamen und Lily zuckte zusammen. Bevor er reagieren konnte, stieß sie ihm den Fuß mit voller Kraft in den Bauch.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier? Hast du mir die ganze Zeit beim schlafen zu geschaut?"

James, der sich leicht pikiert den Bauch rieb grinste leicht.

„Jap, war interessant."

Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Interessant? Inwiefern interessant? Wieso interessant? Was hast du gemacht Potter?"

James' Grinsen wurde breiter. Lily holte mit dem Fuß aus um ihn ein zweites Mal zu stoßen, doch war er dieses Mal vorbereitet und fing den Fuß geschickt ab. Sanft strich er über ihren Unterschenkel.

„Schöner Fuß Evans, wenn ich das bemerken darf."

Lily versuchte ihren Fuß zurück zu reißen.

„Nein, darfst du mit Sicherheit nicht, und jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal los und verschwinde, bevor ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann."

James zog die Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie interessiert.

„Eine Lily Evans die sich nicht mehr beherrschen kann? Zügellos über mich herfällt? "

Weiter kam er nicht, Lily war aufgesprungen, hatte dabei aber vergessen, dass James noch immer ihren Fuß hielt. Sie stolperte und fiel auf den Boden zwischen den Sitzreihen.

Potters Augen blitzen, als er auf ihre Oberschenkel, die der zurückgerutschte Rock freigelegt hatte, sah.

Wütend funkelte Lily zu ihm auf.

Da fielen ihr plötzlich Alice' Worte wieder ein. Das hier war doch lächerlich. Sie war keine zehn mehr sondern sie war eine junge Frau. Sie musste ihn nicht schlagen, damit er aufhörte sich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen.

Lily holte tief Luft, ignorierte die ausgestreckt Hand und das belustigte Gesicht Potters und rappelte sich auf.

„Wir sind sicher bald in Hogwarts und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich mich nun gerne umziehen."

Potter verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

„Nö, macht mir nichts aus Evans. Mach du nur, mich stört' s nicht."

Lily schnappte nach Luft.

„Hör zu, ich habe weiß Gott genug Probleme, auch ohne dich, Potter", meinte sie plötzlich leise.

„Außerdem wäre es für dich eh nicht besonders klug dich mit einer wie mir abzugeben."

Lily sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster und spürte Potters verständnislosen Blick auf sich.

Zornig wandte sie sich wider zu ihm.

„Ach komm, tu nicht so als würdest du nicht wissen wovon ich rede. Das weißt du nämlich ganz genau!", genervt blickte sie in James' ausdruckloses Gesicht.

„Ich bin muggelgeboren!", klärte Lily ihn schließlich auf. J

ames starrte sie ohne ein Wort an. Lily stieß ein unechtes Lachen aus.

„Du bist ein Reinblüter und jetzt guck mich gefälligst nicht an, als würdest du das zum ersten Mal hören."

James sagte wieder nichts und Lily erhob sich genervt.

„Pff, hats dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen? Bist du jetzt enttäuscht, was? Tja, Pech gehabt, Potter!", sagte Lily kalt.

James beugte sich vor und sah Lily fest in die Augen.

„Mir ist sowas von scheißegal, was du für einen verdammten Blutstatus hast, Lily, und bei Merlin, wenn du wirklich denkst, dass mich das auch nur im Geringsten davon abhält dich zu bekommen, dann täuschst du dich gewaltig."

Lily stockte einen Moment der Atem. Dann schüttelte sie einfach nur abwehrend den Kopf und versuchte ihren Koffer vom Gepäckregal zu hieven.

Plötzlich spürte sie zwei Hände an ihren Hüften.

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe, Feuerköpfchen?", flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr und die Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille. Lily durchlief ein Schauern.

„Willst du wieder eine Glatze, Potter?", fragte sie boshaft grinsend schüttelte James' Hände ab ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihn anfunkelte.

„Ehe ich mir von dir bei irgendwas helfe lasse, lasse ich mich lieber von meinem eigenen Koffer erschlagen", meinte Lily schnippisch und zog wie zur Bestätigung kräftig an dem schwarzen Riesenkoffer oben im Gepäcknetzt, der dann auch prompt runter gerast kam und wenn James Lily nicht beiseite gezogen hätte, hätte er sie womöglich wirklich erschlagen.

„Jetzt habe ich was gut bei dir, Feuerköpfchen, und ich denke du weißt was ich…"

Lily rieb sich die Stirn. Dann wuchtete sie ihren Koffer auf seinen Fuß.

„Jap, ich denke ich weiß ganz genau was du willst", meinte sie schnippisch und wandte sich grinsend ihrem Koffer zu.

James rieb sich den Fuß und blickte sie mit blitzenden Augen an.

Eine Weile war es still. Als James nichts mehr sagte blickte Lily irritiert auf und bemerkte seinen nachdenklichen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Warum guckst du mich so komisch an?", blaffte sie ihn an und starrte in seine glitzernden Augen.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", antwortet James leise.

Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und blickte Lily weiter nachdenklich und mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Lily fühlte sich zusehends unwohl und blickte in vorsichtig an. Ihre Blicke verschränkten sich, braune Augen versanken in Grünen und eine seltsame Spannung lag in der Luft.

James erhob sich und trat ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen auf Lily zu, die ihn verschreckt ansah.

In diesem Augenblick riss jemand die Abteiltür auf und Alice trat ins Abteil.

„Lils, ich soll dir von Frank…", fing sie an und erstarrte als sie James Potter im Abteil entdeckte.

Überrascht blickte sie James an, der Lily keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort.

„Tja, man sieht sich, Evans", sagte James leise bevor er langsam und sehr nachdenklich aus dem Abteil verschwand.

Alice sah Lily verwirrt an, die James hinterher starrte als wäre sie in Trance.

„Ähm, Lily? Alles ok?"

Lily schüttelte kurz den Kopf und schien endlich Alice zu bemerken.

„Oh Gott Alice, wenn du jetzt nicht hereingekommen wärst, ich… ich weiß nicht was dann passiert wäre."


	3. Ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen!

**"Das genau ist aber mein Problem, ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen!"**

Einige Zeit nach dem Vorfall im Zug war die ganze Schule in der Großen Halle versammelt und dabei das Festmahl zu genießen.

Obwohl Lily den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, stocherte sie nur lustlos in ihrem Essen herum.

Sie hatte sich so weit weg von Potter gesetzt wie es der Griffindortisch nur möglich machte.

Doch ab und zu, wenn sie den Vorhang ihrer Haare kurz zur Seite strich und von ihrem Teller aufblickte bemerkte sie seinen Blick. Dann wandte sie sich ab und versuchte ein Gespräch mit Alice anzufangen, doch auch dieser schien Potters Verhalten aufgefallen zu sein.

„Lily, du MUSST mir erzählen was da im Abteil zwischen dir und Potter passiert ist. So wie heute hat er dich noch nie angesehen", flüsterte sie und spähte immer wieder zu Potter und seinen drei Freunden Black, Lupin und Pettigrew hinüber.

Lily stieß Alice den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Guck da nicht so rüber, das ist peinlich."

Alice kicherte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Als plötzlich die Reste ihrer Mahlzeiten von den Tellern verschwanden, nur um dem Nachtisch Platz zu machen und alle um sie herum wie wild durcheinander plapperten und über den halben Tisch langten um auch ja an das Essen zu kommen, reichte es Lily.  
>Sie fühlte sich bedrängt und der Geruch des ganzen klebrigen Zeugs um sie herum ließ ihren Magen rebellieren.<p>

Frank, der neben Alice saß, machte es nur noch schlimmer, indem er sich Kuchen und Eis von den Fingern leckte und schmatzend mit Alice flirtete, wobei ihm natürlich nicht auffiel, dass er Sahne über Lily und ihren leeren Teller regnen ließ.

Alice schien das allerdings nicht zu stören, sie hing ihm an den Lippen.

„Chrm… Chrm."

Lily blickte von Alice zu Frank und als keiner der beiden reagierte, stützte sie müde den Kopf auf die Hände und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Alice… Alice, ich bin müde, ich geh schon vor."

„Wa… oh jah. Ich komm dann… später hoch."

Alice hatte sich kurz von Frank abgewandt und sah Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Oder soll ich mit? Ist es wegen..."

Ihr Blick zuckte zu Potter dessen Augen nachdenklich auf der niedergeschlagenen Lily ruhten.

„Ich… Nein."

Lily seufzte.

„Ich geh einfach ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

Sie stand auf und eilte schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle.  
>Alice sah ihr nach und bemerkte nach einer Weile, dass auch Potter plötzlich verschwunden war.<p>

„Oh, das ist nicht gut."

Frank sah sie verständnislos an.

Lily holte tief Luft als sie die Tür zur Halle aufgestoßen hatte und draußen in der Eingangshalle stand. Frustriert löste sie ihre Krawatte und eilte in Richtung Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraum als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte in das Gesicht von James Potter.  
>Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich.<p>

„Ausnahmsweise mal kein Grinsen im Gesicht", zischte sie und ging weiter, Potter neben ihr her.

Wortlos gingen sie nebeneinander.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte James plötzlich.

Völlig überrascht blieb Lily stehen, ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr und sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und setzte wieder ihre berühmte, undurchdringliche Maske auf.

„Nichts, alles bestens, danke der Nachfrage", erwiderte sie kalt und schritt schnell den Gang entlang.

„Warum?"

Lily drehte sich um und sah James an, der sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht was du wirklich denkst?"

Lily starrte ihn an und lachte dann bitter auf.

„Dir? Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet dir sagen was ich denke?" Dir, wo du dich doch über alles und jeden lustig machst!"

James schnaubte und unterbrach sie zornig:„Über dich habe ich mich nie lustig gemacht. Nie."

Lily begann zu lachen.

„Was für eine Leistung. Es muss wirklich schwer für dich sein, dich nicht über eine dumme kleine Streberin lustig zu machen, deren Elter keine Zauberer sind."

James ging auf sie zu.

„Ich würde mich nie über ein… ein…"

Lilys Augen blitzten.

„Sag es ruhig. Das ist es ja was ich bin oder? Schlammblut. Ein Schlammblut. Das bin ich, und ich schäme mich nicht das zu sagen. Ich… ich schäme mich nicht dafür zu sagen was meine Eltern sind."  
>Sie reckte ihr Kinn und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.<p>

„Ich bin stolz darauf, denn meine Eltern sind mir bessere Eltern als manche von euch sogenannten Reinblütern."

„Für so jemanden hältst du mich also?"

James war vor ihr angekommen und blickte auf sie hinunter.

„Ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass mir diese ganze „reines Blut" Sache am Arsch vorbei geht, aber du scheinst selbst so davon beeinflusst zu sein, dass du das vergessen hast!"

Lily öffnete den Mund um ihn anzuschreien, als sie sich wieder an Alice erinnerte. Sie seufzte müde und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Ich kenne dich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist." Sie hob das Gesicht und sah ihn an. „Und das ist der Punkt. Du kennst mich auch nicht. Du…"  
>Sie stotterte<p>

„Du…denkst jemanden… zu mögen, von dem du nicht das geringste weißt." Lily stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Das passt einfach nicht zusammen."

James, der ihr die ganze Zeit nachdenklich zugehört hatte ging an ihrer Seite weiter.

„Ja Lily. Du denkst das ich dich nicht kenne."

Er sah sie wieder an. Abermals überrascht von seiner zuvor nie gekannten Ernsthaftigkeit schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht weißt, wer ich wirklich bin", sagte sie leise. James seufzte resigniert.

„Dann gib mir eine Chance es herauszufinden. Lass endlich einmal jemanden zu dir durch und block nicht immer ab."

Lily begann zu zittern und wich einige Schritte zurück.

„Bitte, lass… lass mich einfach", sagte sie abwehrend und hob ihre Arme um ihn auf Distanz zu halten.

Verzweifelt sah er sie an.

„Das genau ist aber mein Problem, ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen…"

James packte Lily fest am Arm. „Vorhin im Zug… ich… da hätt ich fast die Kontrolle über mi…", doch weiter kam er nicht.

Alice preschte um die Ecke.

„Veritas vincit, veritas vincit!"

Ohne es zu merken waren James und Lily schon am Porträtloch angekommen und die Tür schwang auf.

Alice packte Lily und zog sie schnell an James vorbei durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James roch ihre Haare und ihren Körper und sehnte sich sosehr danach sie endlich zu halten.

Er seufzte leise.

„Gute Nacht, Evans", sagte James.

Lily sah ihn einen Moment an.

„Nacht, Potter", entgegnete sie kalt und lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand drehte sie sich um und begegnete abermals James Blick. Und James sah trotz der Dunkelheit das nachdenkliche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„So, und jetzt erzählst du mir, was los ist!".

Kaum war die Tür hinter Lily ins Schloss gefallen fiel Alice über sie her.

„Was war da im Zug, und was war das gerade eben?"

Alice deutete mit einem Wink Richtung Tür.

„Wieso ist Potter dir nachgelaufen? Ich dachte ich würde heute entweder Potter vor dir und deinem Geschrei retten oder dich vor seinen… naja Händen."

Lily wollte vorsichtig ins Bad verschwinden während Alice sich die Bluse aufknöpfte.

„Oh nein, Lily Evans!"

Alice sprang Lily in den Weg

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Entweder du sagst mir sofort was da abläuft, oder… oder ich… werde…"

Lily lachte müde.

„Mich anstottern? Alice, hör zu, ich bin müde. Ich möchte nur noch schlafen."

Sehnsüchtig fiel Lilys Blick auf das weiche Himmelbett.

„Außerdem ist morgen Schule und da muss ich ausgeruht und…" Alice schnaubte.

„Oh ja, an die Schule denkt sie. Aber an sich selbst?"

Alice verstrubbelter Kopf tauchte gerade aus ihrem Pygiama auf als sie Lily vorwurfsvoll musterte.

„Naja, so bin ich. Mir ist die Schule eben wichtiger als… so belangloses anderes Zeug."

Lily zog sich schnell die Uniform aus und schlüpfte in ein langes weißes T-Shirt.

„Potter dagegen", fuhr sie seufzend fort und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.

„Potter denkt an nichts anderes als an das Eine!" Lily kletterte in ihr Bett und zog sich die Decke bis unters Kinn.

„Das Eine?"

Alice lachte. „Lily, Potter ist total verknallt in dich! Wann checkst du das?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Eine, pff. Für Potter waren die letzten Jahre eine Qual."

Lily stöhnte und drehte sich von Alice weg, die gerade ihre wirren Haare zerwuschelte.

„Weißt du wie er dich ansieht? Wie er starr wird, wenn du an ihm vorbei gehst? Wie… benommen er war als du letztes Jahr aus Versehen auf in drauf gefallen bist?"

Alice ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und kicherte.  
>„War beinahe schon zu viel für ihn."<p>

Lily steckte ihren Kopf unter ihr Kissen.

„Mein Gott, ich kenne kein Mädchen, das so unverschämt ist wie du und sich kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt."

„Naja, bei Potter bist du ja auch nicht gerade schüchtern. Ihm sagst du klipp und klar was du denkst."

Alice lächelte leicht und Lily seufzte.

„Er ist mir egal, Alice. Und jetzt, lass und schlafen, morgen muss ich fit sein für den ersten Schultag und…"

Alice Kopfkissen, das sie daraufhin traf unterbrach sie.


	4. Wenn wir allein sind, Feuerkopf!

**"Oh, das sollten wir vielleicht erst wieder tun, wenn wir allein sind, Feuerköpfchen!"**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte war das erste was sie sah ein grinsender Kopf der über ihr hin und her baumelte.

Alice sah aus wie Pumuckel nur mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie standen in alle Richtungen ab und ihr rosa Schlafanzug sah ziemlich zerknautscht aus.

„Gott Alice. Was machst du da?" Alice kicherte.

„Witzig, dass ausgerechnet die pünktlichste, korrekteste Person der Welt ein solcher Morgenmuffel ist."

Sie hüpfte von Lilys Bett herunter und begann ihre Schuluniform aus dem Koffer zu ziehen. Lily wälzte sich stöhnend herum und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Witzig eigentlich, dass die Person, die mich gestern mit Kissen beworfen hat, weil ich mir Sorgen über die Schule gemacht habe heute so einen Stress macht, nur um pünktlich zu kommen", knurrte sie wütend unter der Decke hervor.

„Die Stundenpläne laufen dir schon nicht weg."

Mit einem Ruck zog Alice ihr die Decke fort und rückte mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nah an Lilys.

„Nur zu deiner Information, mein Sonnenschein, ich freue mich nicht auf die Stundenpläne, sondern auf Frank und Übrigends: Bist du krank?"

Sie musterte Lily kritisch.

„Oder warum willst du nicht wie sonst die erste sein, die ihren Stundenplan bekommt?"

„Nein ich bin nicht kank, ich will nur nicht… runter." Alice lachte.

„Übersetzt: Zu Potter." Lily knurrte und bemerkte erschrocken, dass die Betten um sie herum leer waren.

„Alice, sag doch gleich wie spät es schon ist!"

Stolpernd lief Lily zu ihrem Schrank, riss Rock, Bluse, Umhang, Strümpfe und Unterwäsche heraus. Im Laufen band sie sich die Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen. Alice Blick folgte ihr.  
>Sekunden später stand eine atemlose, müde, aber angezogene Lily Evans vor ihr.<p>

„Gehen wir."

Erfreut bemerkte Lily als sie ihren Blick über den Griffindortisch schweifen ließ, dass James Potter nirgendwo zu sehen war. Es war zwar allgemein bekannt, dass James Potter und Sirius Black immer erst auf den allerletzten Drücker erschienen, aber man konnte nie wissen.

Alice stieß ein undefinierbares Jauchzen aus und verschwand in Richtung Frank, der, Butter und Marmelade im Mundwinkel, begeistert winkte, kaum dass er sie gesichtet hatte.

Lily setzte sich zu Remus Lupin.

„Morgen Remus", nuschelte sie und verschanzte sich hinter dem Tagespropheten, bis sie bemerkte, dass Remus sie über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg beobachtete.

Sie seufzte und legte den Propheten beiseite. Remus tat es ihr gleich.

Lily strich sich einzelne Haare aus der Stirn und goss sich Kürbissaft ein, ehe sie Remus Blick erwiderte.

„Hmm… Kann es sein, dass du James gestern… naja sagen wir mal… angelächelt hast?"

Remus schmunzelte.

„Ich erinnere mich nämlich daran ich ständig sagen zu hören: „Hast du sie schon mal lächeln sehen Sirius? Ich meine, wenn sie mich ansah?"

Lily seufzte und strich den Kragen ihrer Bluse glatt.

„Pah, der bildet sich viel ein wenn der Tag lang ist", murrte sie.

„Den brauch ich nur einmal nicht böse anzuschauen und schon bildet der sich ein, es wär Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

Lily sah Remus plötzlich alarmiert an.

„Redet Potter viel von mir?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Remus lächelte.

„Wenn du wüsstest, Lily", sagte er und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Wenn du wüsstest."

Lily erstarrte und wollte gerade den Mund aufreißen um wütend etwas zu entgegnen. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass Remus Lupin für James Potters Verhalten genau so wenig etwas konnte, wie sie selbst.

Also beschloss Lily das Thema zu wechseln.

„Schau, da kommt Mc Gonegall mit den Stundenplänen", rief sie erfreut aus und deutete auf die vier Hauslehrer, die auf ihre jeweiligen Tische zuschritten. Remus blickte sich besorgt um.

„Toll, und unsere beiden Langschläfer versäumen wieder mal die Stundenplanausgabe. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich ihnen dieses Schuljahr nicht helfen werde."

Remus wandte sich an McGonegall, die in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Mr Potter und Mr Black dieses Schuljahr wieder verspätet beginnenwerden?"

Mc Gonegall blickte Remus streng über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an.

„Mr Lupin, ich erwarte von ihnen, den beiden dieses Jahr nicht ständig unter die Arme zu greifen und sie aus diversen Schwierigkeiten zu manövrieren, nur um am Ende selbst mit hineingezogen zu werden, wie es letztes Jahr so häufig passiert ist."

Sie reichte Remus seinen Stundenplan und wandte sich an Lily, die amüsiert zugehört hatte.

„Miss Evans, von ihnen erwarte ich, dass sie ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin gewissenhaft wahrnehmen werden."

Lily nickte.

„Und nehmen sie es nicht so schwer, was Professor Dumbledores Wahl des Schulsprechers angeht", sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Wäre es nach mir gegangen hätte ich Potter höchstpersönlich…"

Ihr restlicher Satz ging in einem lauten Geschrei unter.

„Pünktlich dieses Jahr, Professor. Ich wusste es."

Sirius kam schlitternd und mit wehendem Haar vor Professor Mc Gonegall zu stehen und streckte erwartungsvoll seine Hand aus, als würde er eine Urkunde erwarten, und nicht den Stundenplan.

„Ebenfalls ausnahmsweise anwesend Professor Mc Gonegall. Guten Morgen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Schuljahr!"

James hatte Sirius beiseite gestoßen, der mit einem lauten Knall mit den Ellbogen den Kürbissaft umwarf, der sowohl Lily und Remus als auch die Hauslehrerin durchnässte. James schien das nicht groß zu stören.

„Wir haben gesagt ein faires Rennen Sirius", sagte er ernst an Sirius gewandt, der sich pikiert den Arm rieb.

„Und zu fair gehört nicht alle Treppen hinter dir in Rutschen zu verwandeln. Und deshalb bin ich erster!"

Auch James streckte erwartungsvoll die Hand in Richtung Professor McGonegall aus und bemerkte in dem Moment Lily, die sich mit einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln den Saft von der Bluse wischte.

„Oh, Morgen Evans."

James lächelte sie an, während sein Blick zu ihrer nassen Bluse wanderte und dort hängen blieb.

Wieder entdeckte Lily ein Blitzen in seinen Augen, ein Blitzen, das sie so nervös und unsicher machte.

Und zornig, sehr sehr zornig.

„Ich helf dir das da abwischen", meinte Potter plötzlich grinsend und kam mit seiner Hand auf Lilys Brust zu.

Lily war einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann fühlte sie Mc Gonegalls missbilligenden Blick auf sich und stieß James Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig weg und zischte:

„Untersteh dich." James grinste.

„Oh, das sollten wir vielleicht erst wieder tun, wenn wir allein sind, Feuerköpfchen", sagte er süffisant und setzte sich neben Lily, die ihn perplex anstarrte.

James nahm sich ein Brötchen und begann es mit Butter zu bestreichen, ehe er sich wieder an Lily wandte, Sirius und Professor Mc Gonegall komplett ignorierend.

„Hast du auch Wahrsagen abgewählt?", fragte er sie und besah sich aufmerksam ihren Stundenplan.

„Hmm… dieses Jahr haben wir wenig Freistunden, ich hoffe ich schaffe das mit den ganzen Hausaufgaben, dem Quidditschtraining und den Schulsprecherangelegenheiten. ", meinte er besorgt.

Mc Gonegall, Remus, Lily und Sirius starrten ihn an.

„Wenn ich doch auch eine solche Wirkung auf sie hätte Mr Potter", meinte Mc Gonegall bedauernd und händigte Sirus und James ihre Zettel aus, ehe sie kopfschüttelnd weiterging.

Lily wurde rot, schnappte sich ihren Tagespropheten und begann wieder zu lesen.

„Krone, was war DAS?" Sirius starrte seinen Freund perplex an, dann viel sein Blick auf Lily und er schien zu verstehen.

„Jah, jah, es war eine ganz und gar blöde und äußerst kindische Idee von mir James zu so einem Wettrennen zu überreden. Ich weiß nicht was da bloß wieder in mich gefahren ist. Manchmal verstehe ich mich selbst nicht mehr", spulte Sirius hölzern und wie auswendig gelernt herunter.

Lily kicherte und diesmal war sie es, die von allen Anwesenden überrascht angesehen wurde.

„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch so auf das Lernen gefreut, dass ihr euch einfach nicht mehr beherrschen konntet", sagte sie lächelnd und faltete den Propheten zusammen.

James starrte sie an.

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von dir", sagte er perplex.

Lily lächelte leicht und trank ihren Kürbissaft aus.

„Dich gibt's ja auch in witzig."

James Blick wurde unangenehm.

„Manchmal", entgegnete Lily zögernd ehe sie ihren Stundenplan in der Tasche verstaute und aufstand.

„Kommst du mit Remus? Wir haben Arithmantik."

Remus hob seine Bücher auf und verließ hinter Lily die Halle.


	5. Du schuldest mir einen Kuss, Feuerkopf!

„**Du schuldest mir einen Kuss, Feuerköpfchen!"**

Die ersten Stunden des neuen Schuljahres verliefen recht ereignislos.

In jedem Fach erklärte der jeweilige Lehrer lang und breit wie die UTZ- Prüfungen ablaufen würden, wie sehr sie sich dieses Jahr anstrengen würden müssen und wie schwierig der Stoff sein würde.  
>Nach drei Stunden konnte es keiner mehr hören.<p>

"Pah, wenn das schon so losgeht, geh ich gleich wieder schlafen!", tönte Sirius Blacks Stimme nach jeder Stunde durchs ganze Klassenzimmer.

Worauf James laut lachte und ihm versicherte er würde sich ebenfalls wieder schlafen legen, würde Lily sich dazu bereit erklären ihn zu begleiten.

"Wenn das schon so losgeht, dauert es keine zwei Tage, Potter, bis du wieder meinetwegen im Krankenflügel liegst", erwiderte Lily jedes Mal mit ausdruckloser Miene.

Ein kleiner Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke bot Abwechslung. Peter Pettigrew schaffte es irgendwie sich und seine drei Freunde mit einer undefinierbaren Brühe zu bespritzen, sodass sie alle bis zum Mittagessen im Krankenflügel bleiben mussten, worüber Lily recht erleichtert war.

Sie verstand nicht was mit ihr los war. Sie hätte Potter am Morgen anschreien sollen, es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen sollen, dass sie neben den dreien frühstückte. Aber stattdessen hatte sie Witze gerissen und gelacht. Was war nur mit ihr los?

„Lily kommst du mit? Ich will in der Freistunde ein bisschen spazieren gehen", wurde sie in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen.  
>Alice wedelte mit den Armen vor ihrem Gesicht.<p>

„Ja, gehen wir" entgegnete Lily und schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. Sie bemerkte den neugierigen Blick Potters, der ihnen nachstarrte bis sie aus der Halle waren. Sie traten nach draußen und Alice schrie erschrocken auf.

„Scheiße ist das kalt." Lily lächelte und trat hinaus in den Regen.

„Keine Ausreden, meine Liebe. Du hast es vorgeschlagen." Alice schlang sich ihren roten Schal fester um den Hals ehe sie neben Lily trat und die beiden sich in Bewegung setzten. Sie gingen am Rande des verbotenen Waldes entlang.

„Wir müssen das Wetter nützen, solange es noch nicht stürmt und schneit", sagte Lily und knöpfte ihren Umhang zu. Alice lächelte matt und schritt ergeben neben ihrer Freundin her. Nach einer Weile wurde der Regen heftiger. Alice hatte den Kopf eingezogen und versuchte sich möglichst vor dem Regen zu schützen, während Lily zielstrebig in Richtung See wanderte, ohne sich um das Gewitter zu kümmern. Die beiden wanderten einen steilen Hügel hinunter als Lily plötzlich ausrutschte und im Schlamm landete.

„Scheiße Lily, alles ok?", rief Alice über das Brausen des Windes hinweg und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen, doch Lily kicherte und zog sie neben sich auf den aufgeweichten Boden.  
>Beide fingen an zu lachen und lagen auf dem Rücken.<p>

„Das… das fühlt sich toll an!", sagte Lily befreit, schloss die Augen und ließ den Regen auf ihr Gesicht niederprasseln.

„Eklig, aber… toll", grinste Alice. „Aber du weißt, dass Verwandlungen schon vor 15 Minuten angefangen hat, oder?  
>Lily seufzte und Alice drehte sich auf den Bauch.<p>

„Ok, was ist mit dir los? Hätt ich das letztes Jahr gesagt, wärst du kreischend wie eine Furie losgestürmt. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!"

Lily drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch strich sich die Haare zurück, die sich aus ihren verstrubbelten Knoten gelöst hatten.

„Na schön. Komm gehen wir. Ich muss doch meinem früheren Ich, der verrückten Furie, gerecht bleiben", meinte sie grinsend und kam rutschend und schlitternd auf die Füße.

Die beiden schafften es unter ziemlicher Anstrengung den Hügel abermals zu erklimmen, allerdings nicht ohne noch mindestens drei Mal hinzufallen.

Sie rannten durch die Gänge des Schlosses bis zum Verwandlungszimmer. Lily stieß die Tür auf und schlitterte hinein, dicht gefolgt von Alice.

„Entschuldigung Professor, wir wurden von einem Gewitter überrascht", stieß sie keuchend hervor und wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass alle sie anstarrten.

„Oh Gott, die Blusen", flüsterte Alice und deutete auf ihre weißen, jetzt leider auch leicht durchsichtigen Blusen, die hie und da mit kleinen Schlammspritzern versehen waren.

„Nun ja, Miss Evans, Miss McKinnen, da das das erste Mal für Sie beide ist, will ich von einer Bestrafung absehen. Aber lassen sie es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, ich warne Sie", sagte Professor Mc Gonegall und wandte sich dann wieder an die Klasse.

Lilys Blick begegnete dem Potters, der den Blick sofort von ihrer Bluse nahm und in ihr Gesicht starrte. Überraschung lag in seinem Blick, und noch etwas anderes, das Lily nicht deuten konnte.  
>Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen, Alice neben sich.<p>

„Bei Merlin, irgendwie bin ich wirklich anders geworden, Alice. Der Tadel von McGonegall eben hat mir gar nichts ausgemacht…" Alice kicherte leise und Lily holte seufzend ihre Bücher aus der Tasche.

Als Lily nach der Verwandlungsstunde ihre Bücher zurück in ihre Tasche stopfte, sich danach genervt die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht t wischte und sich aufrichtete blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. James Potter stand neben ihr.

Und der restliche Raum war leer.

„Kann ich dir beim Tragen helfen?", fragte James höflich und deutete auf Lilys Tasche, die aus den Nähten zu platzen drohte, so voll war sie.

„Nein", antwortete Lily frostig, ehe sie ein gepresstes „Danke" daran hängte und an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, wobei sie beinahe gegen seinen Arm gelaufen wäre, der ihr plötzlich den Weg versperrte. Hastig trat sie einen Schritt zurück und funkelte wütend zu ihm auf.

„Darf ich dann gehen, Mr Potter?", spottete sie und sah an ihm vorbei zur Tür, in der Hoffnung Alice würde sie suchen kommen.

„Hmm, wenn du schon so nett und wohl erzogen fragst: Gleich darfst du gehen, Herzchen."

Lily öffnete den Mund um ihn höflich daraufhin zu weisen, dass sie ihn nun töten müsste, wie sie es ihm vor zwei Jahren versprochen hatte, sollte er es wagen sie noch einmal so zu nennen.  
>Auch James schien sich in diesem Moment zu erinnern was damals passiert war, denn er lächelte versonnen und tippte Lily mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Nase.<p>

„Finger weg", schnauzte diese und stieß seinen Arm weg.  
>„Du darfst mich nicht mal mit einem zehn Meter langen Stock berühren, Potter und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg."<p>

James grinste und da fiel Lily auf, dass es ihr eigener Zauberstab war, den James da so lässig auf den Fingern balancierte.

„Woher… Was fällt dir ein?", fauchte sie. „Gib ihn mir! Sofort!" Drohend ging Lily auf James zu, der aber blieb zu Lilys Frustration wo er war und schien äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„SOFORT!", wiederholte Lily und streckte ihre Hand aus. James sah zu ihr hinunter und lächelte verzückt als er das Blitzen in ihren Augen sah, das er so liebte. Er wurde ganz zittrig, weil sie so dicht vor ihm stand.  
>Sie sah so süß aus. Sie war das kleinste Mädchen in der Klasse, über einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst und sie stand da gerade vor ihm, als wäre sie mindestens zwei Meter groß und er ein Zwerg.<p>

Lily starrte gerade aus und fixierte seine Brust ehe sie brüllte:

„Potter, verdammt! Geh jemanden anderen nerven, das ist mir egal. Aber lass mich in Ruhe. Und jetzt gib… ihn … mir."

James sagte nichts und sah sie nur an. Er hätte jetzt kein Wort herausgebracht. Er roch sie und ihre Bluse war noch immer nass und ein wenig durchsichtig, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln zufrieden bemerkt hatte. Als er wieder nicht reagierte platzte Lily der Kragen.

„Argg, du bist so ein Idiot. Sie dich doch mal an. Kannst du nicht eine Sekunde lang aufhören zu grinsen? Du findest es wohl witzig andere Leute hilflos zu sehen, was? Du stolzierst herum als wärst du Merlin höchstpersönlich und küsst alles was nicht bei drei auf einem Baum ist. Pahh, du widerst mich an!"

In James Miene änderte sich etwas. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, und seinen Augen blitze der Schalk. Lily schwante übles. Potter kam auf sie zu, ganz langsam und bedächtig.

„Soso, alles was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist. Na dann", er klatschte in die Hände „Lauf mal schnell, Evans!"

"Eins…". Lily starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Lass das, das ist nicht lustig", herrschte sie ihn an und stolperte zurück.

„Zwei…" Lily fuhr panisch herum, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, wohl wissend, dass es keinen gab.  
>James kam immer näher.<p>

„Potter", meinte sie schließlich mit piepsiger Stimme „Ich warne dich. Hörst du?" Lily stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Drei", sagte er und stand unbeieidruckt vor ihr.

„Oh, Evans. Reizend, aber ich habe drei gesagt. Na los auf einen Baum mit dir, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren", meinte James noch immer grinsend und stütze die Hände rechts und links von Lily an der Wand ab.

„Potter geh weg von mir sonst,…", stotterte Lily und presste ihre Hände gegen seine Brust.

James spürte ihre kleinen Hände auf sich und es fühlte sich so aufregend an, dass er leicht zu zittern begann. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr.

„Ich beiß dich, ich ramm dir das Knie…", Lily stockte und wurde rot. James schmunzelte, sie war einfach herrlich.

„Wohin denn Lily?", fragte er schelmisch grinsend, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und drei Erstklässlerinnen hereinkamen.

James fuhr zurück. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden da war Lily an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum geflohen und James stand allein da und starrte die Mauer an. Die Erstklässlerinnen wiederum starrten James neugierig an, der sich frustriert durch die Haare fuhr und schließlich Lily folgte.

Als er ins Gewächshaus trat suchte James die Tische nach Lily ab, die sich eben den Schutzumhang zuknöpfte. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt hob sie den Kopf und ihre Finger erstarrten. Dann wandte sie schnell den Kopf, aber James hatte das tiefe Rot auf ihren Wangen schon bemerkt.  
>Sie hatte das ganze eben also auch nicht ganz kalt gelassen. James war stolz auf sich.<p>

„Nun aber schnell, Mr Potter", ertönte die enthusiastische Stimme des Professors aus einem der Vorratszimmer.  
>„Schnappen sie sich einen Schutzumhang und legen sie los!"<p>

Wenig begeistert gesellte James sich zu Remus, der ihm bereits die Drachenlederhandschuhe hinhielt.

„Was ist es heute wieder?", fragte James seufzend. „Noch einmal eine riesige Tentakula mit zehn Armen?" Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Diese hier…" Er deutete auf ein orange, rotes Etwas hinter sich.  
>„Diese hier speit nur Feuer!" James fuhr sich durch die Haare.<p>

„Na großartig", murmelte er und die beiden legten los.

Nach fünfzig Minuten war die ganze Klasse vollkommen außer Atem und Peter würde den Tag wohl im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft seine ihm und Sirius zugeteilte Pflanze aus Versehen loszubinden und seinen Schutzumhang in Luft aufzulösen, was ihm dann einige Verbrennungen bescherte.

James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die losgebunden Pflanze auf Sirius Kappe ging, der während des Vorfalls aus sicherer Entfernung lauthals lachend zugesehen hatte, wie Peter mit kleinen Feuerbällen beschleudert wurde und kreischend hin und her hopste.

Als James in den hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses ging um sich den Mantel auszuziehen begegnete er zu seiner Freude Lily. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ein wenig voller Erde. Als sie ihn sah zuckte sie zusammen und schaute ihn böse an.

„Du schuldest mir einen Kuss, Feuerköpfchen", meinte James lässig und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr.

Lily bückte sich um ihre Schuhe vom Dreck zu befreien, dann richtete sie sich hochmütig auf.  
>„Wenn Flüsse aufwärts fließen, Potter", erklärte sie und stolzierte an ihm vorbei zu den anderen zurück.<p>

„Wenn die Flüsse aufwärtsfließen", sagte James leise und seine Augen leuchteten. „Nun, das dürfte zu bewerkstelligen sein."

Als James vom Tisch in der großen Halle aufstand suchte er Lilys roten Haarschopf, fand ihn neben dem schwarzen von Alice und schlenderte langsam darauf zu.

Als er neben ihr war beugte er sich nach unten, ganz dicht zu Lily und sagte:

„Ich finde einen Weg wie ich das bewerkstellige, verlass dich drauf, Feuerköpfchen. Halte dich bereit."

Und ehe Lily reagieren konnte hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet und war mit großen Schritten aus der Halle spaziert.


End file.
